


This is New

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M, Panty Kink, Stripper Castiel, cas in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses





	This is New

Dean wasn’t quite sure what to expect when Benny  _insisted_ on dragging him to this co-ed strip-club. But it definitely wasn’t this.

 

* * *

 

Dean and Cas have been dating for over a year now and have been living together for a few weeks. Everything was still in that new and exciting phase and things were…well…they were great; perfect, actually.

As far as Dean knew, Cas was a lawyer at a local law firm, which kept him late on Friday nights. He would always be home before 3am and Dean always made sure that there was food leftover for him to heat up when he did come home.

It was a routine that they easily fell in.

It was on one Friday night, while Cas was, presumably, still at the office, that Benny dragged Dean out to a strip-club in downtown.

Dean hadn’t been to a strip-club since the night he turned 21 and he never had the desire to go back. Not because he didn’t have fun, it was just something that he never had the time to do again.

Dean could hear the music the second he turned off the Impala in the parking lot and the line of people outside of the club was long.

He grumbled and Benny just pat him on the shoulder, “Relax, brother. I know a guy. He’ll get us in.”

They walk up to the door and a scrawny guy (how did he even get this bouncer job?) greets Benny with a huge smile and a hug. 

"Hey, Garth. This is Dean." 

They shake hands and Garth lets them walk in without fuss.

It’s every bit of weird, yet, awesome. The fog machines on the sides of the stage have created a sort of haze throughout the whole club. The music is thumping so loud, Dean could feel it in his bones. There are almost naked chicks and almost naked guys walking around everywhere and Dean feels a little bit out of place.

Benny grabs him and they plop down in a booth close to the stage. Dean orders a beer and scans the room. He catches a glimpse of the back of one of the dancer’s heads and he looks a lot like….no…Dean shakes his head.  _Cas is at the office tonight,_ _h_ e reminds himself. He misses Cas a lot and tries to not act mopey about it. He’s here with Benny and he’s gonna enjoy himself, dammit.

His eyes scan back over to where he saw the almost familiar dark head of hair and he sees him saunter off towards backstage. 

"I hear that they call him The Angel." Benny tells him as he nods his head towards the direction Dean was looking.

"Yeah, okay…" he mumbles.

“ _Ladies and gentleman, now it’s time for one of your favorites…_ " The crowd erupts in a loud cheer as the stage lights dim and the music kicks on. " _Let’s hear it for The Angel!_ ”

The sight that greets Dean is the last thing that he would ever expect. But it’s the only thing he would ever want to see on that stage. 

He sees Cas, wearing nothing but a baby blue thong and a matching vest.  

Cas moves to the beat of the music and strips his vest off and casts it aside. He moves towards the pole that’s towards the front of the stage and twirls around it. The crowd at his feet, cheering him on.

Dean’s jaw is too busy lying in the ground for him to say anything. He barely registers Benny’s laugh coming from his right side, “You had to see it for yourself, brother.” But Dean cannot bring himself to respond.

About a minute into his dance, Cas makes eye contact with Dean. Cas’ eyes widen for a second and a cocky grin soon follows. He maintains eye contact with Dean and sways his hips a little bit dirtier and bites his lip the way Dean loves the most. He turns around and bends over, giving Dean the most perfect view, and smacks his ass playfully while looking at Dean over his shoulder. Dean has to palm himself through his jeans just to make sure that he doesn’t come in his jeans like a horny teenager.

The song finally ends and Cas saunters off the stage, the crowd still whooping and cheering loudly for him.

Dean just finds himself staring at an empty stage, mouth still hanging wide open.

Without saying a word to Benny, Dean stands up and walks straight over towards the back of the stage. He’s stopped by a bouncer and just as Dean is about to punch the guy, because dammit he needs to see Cas right now, Cas walks up and tells the bouncer to let Dean pass.

Cas doesn’t say anything, but he grabs Dean’s hand and leads him towards the back rooms. Dean assumes that this is where the private dances take place. He isn’t quite sure how he feels about Cas bringing other people back here to dance for them, but he trusts Cas to not do anything too crazy back here.

The bouncer at another door stops him, “I thought you didn’t do private dances?” _Dean feels a little better after hearing that._

"You’re right. I don’t. But he’s the only exception for me." Cas slips the bouncer some money. "And please turn off the cameras in room 5, please."

The guard gives Dean a quick glance and lets them pass.

They finally get into the room and Cas closes the door behind him. Dean is standing in the center of the room, unsure of what to do or even what the hell to say at this point.

Cas walks over and kisses Dean. “I’ll explain when we’re done. Please sit.”

Dean nods his head and backs up and sits down on the couch. Cas walks over and pushes Dean’s knees apart and kneels between them. He moves and unbuckles Dean’s pants and pulls the zipper down. He stands up and sways his hips back and forth to the gentle rhythm of the music. 

"Cas…" Dean breathes as he takes the sight of his boyfriend in a thong and nothing else. Their sex life, though as fucking awesome as it is, has been somewhat vanilla (not that he’s complaining), so seeing Cas like this is almost making him dizzy because of how turned on he is.

"Shh…" Cas places a finger on Dean’s lips and Dean licks the pad of it before it gets pulled away.

Cas moves in and straddles Dean while wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

"Can you see what you do to me, Dean?"

Dean knows exactly what Cas is talking about and he can see the thick outline of Cas’ cock bulging through the thin panties. 

"You’re the only one who gets me like this. You don’t even have to do anything to get me like this. Just seeing you, out there, in the crowd is enough to make me this hard." He grinds his hips down against Dean’s and they both gasp from the sensation.

Dean wants to touch, but he’s not sure if he can. He reaches out and looks up at Cas with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please,” he whines, “Dean. Touch me,” he grinds his hips again.

Dean traces the outline of Cas’ cock with his finger and the feel of the silk in contrast with the hardness of Cas is enough to make him whimper. He pulls the panties down and finally exposes Cas and he wraps his hand around Cas’ length.

Cas gasps and bucks into Dean’s fist slowly. He leans down and captures Dean’s lips in a heated kiss and he continues to thrust

Dean pulls away from the kiss to groan, “Fuck…Cas…”

His own cock is straining in his pants still and Cas moves in and pulls him out through his boxers. He lines his own cock up with Dean’s and takes them both in his hand and continues to thrust while moaning against Dean’s lips.

"Dean…" he breathes, "…are you close?"

"Since the second I saw you on stage, babe. Please…let me come…" Dean all but whines.

Cas thrusts a few more times and kisses Dean once more as a silent command.

Dean whimpers and spills hot and heavy between him and Cas, coating both of their hands and Cas is right behind him. They both come down with a sigh and Cas leans his forehead against Dean’s shoulder while Dean peppers kisses along Cas’ neck.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, Cas is able to go home early tonight and after a few minutes of blissed-out cuddling, they make their way back to their apartment. Dean checks his phone and it has a text from Benny telling him that he was heading home. He’ll have to text him back in the morning.

Cas sits Dean on the couch, “So, you have questions. Ask them.”

Dean nods, “Okay…umm…first of all, I don’t really have a problem with you stripping. I fucking love it, actually. But, why didn’t you tell me?”

"Because I was scared. It’s something that I started doing back when I was in college-to help put me through school-and I loved it so much that I wanted to keep doing it after I didn’t really need to anymore. It’s just one night a week, plus the extra income is nice. But please know that I haven’t done one private dance since we’ve been together. I’m only on stage. But, I’m really sorry. I wish I had told you sooner, Dean. I’m sorry."

"Hey…" Dean coos as he brings Cas’ face to look at his, "It’s okay, babe." He kisses him softly. "You’re telling me now and that’s all that matters. I’ll have to admit that I am relieved to hear that you don’t dance privately, though. But, I just wish you had told me sooner because now that I know that you like to wear panties, you’re never wearing regular underwear again." He smiles and kisses him before Cas drags him to their bedroom.


End file.
